Haruhi's Host(s)?
by Jui-Imouto-Chan
Summary: Renge-along with all the other students from Ouran- found out about Haruhi's secret. Now, they have split up into groups of shippers! Ouran has become a shipping battlefield! MorixHaruhi vs. TamakixHaruhi vs. KyoyaxHaruhi vs. HoneyxHaruhi vs. HikaruxHaruhi vs. KaoruxHaruhi vs. TwinsxHaruhi vs. AllxHaruhi! Need Beta-Reader! Review to wish good luck to our beloved Haruhi Fujioka!


**Yay! Another Re-Write!**

**.-.**

**I'm sorry.**

**LET'S BEGIN!**

* * *

Haruhi was serving tea to the guests at her table, who were chatting amicably with one another.

"Haruhi! Why didn't you tell me you were a girl?!" Renge shouted, bursting into the room.

Haruhi froze, paling, the other hosts following suit.

"HAHAHA,_ Renge_, that's a _funny joke_!" Kaoru shouted, attempting to wave it off. It's too bad his fake laughter was easy to see through for everyone. He sweatdropped with a sigh as an awkward silence greeted him.

Renge's arm shot up, hand holding a student ID card. Haruhi's. "Does this _look like_ a joke?" The hosts said nothing.

In a split second, Mori shot towards Haruhi, Honey sat atop his shoulder, and lifted her, darting out of the room, straight-faced as ever. The speed of which he ran made Renge spin.

The girls all stared blankly at each other, processing what just happened. The other hosts followed Mori's lead and ran out as well, causing Renge to spin once more.

"Haruhi's..." one girl began, breaking the silence.

"...A girl?" another finished.

Renge, snapped out of her dizziness, suddenly lit up, screeching, "REVERSE HAREM!" Hearts replaced her eyes.

"Oh! Who do you ship her with?" a female gushed.

"Mori! No, Kyoya! No! I can't decide!" another responded.

"Ooh! What about a love triangle between Kyoya and Tamaki!"

"I've got one that's even better! Hikaru and Kaoru with Haruhi!"

"Kyaa! I can see it now! Two twin brothers torn apart by the love for their friend! They finally confront one another about their feelings and decide to share her!"

"Oh my god, that is so cute!"

"I ship it so hard!"

"But what about Honey-senpai? Oh, oh, oh! I know! She's sweeter than any of the cakes he's ever tasted! He'd risk getting a cavity any day, if he could just have her!"

"THAT'S SO ADORABLE!"

It was fangirling chaos.

* * *

"They won't find you here."

Tamaki paled as the deep voice echoed through the dark, ominous hallway that lead to the basement. They just followed the dust trail left behind from Mori's dash. They didn't know that they were following _Umehito Nekozawa, _of all people!

"Thanks, Nekozawa-senpai." Haruhi said, calmly eyeing the other side of the hall.

"No problem, Mr. Fujioka. Or should I say, _Ms._ Fujioka, now that your secret is out?" A large grin broke out on the cloaked boy's face.

"Oh, come _on_! Who else knows that Haruhi is a girl?!" the twins shouted in exasperation.

"This might be a problem. Haruhi, do you know how many times you have been requested over the duration of your being a host?" Kyoya quarried.

"976." Haruhi stated immediately. She had to keep track of these things, otherwise she might overpay her debt.

"So if you got requested only 24 times more, your debt would have been cleared."

_"Still, I have to punish you for this..." Tamaki murmured, eyeing the brunette on the floor. __"Your quota is now one thousand!" he declared, pointing his finger in her direction._

_Haruhi froze._

_"One... thousand?" she muttered incredulously._

"Oh yeah! The boss did say something like that!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"I did?" Tamaki asked, clearly not remembering.

"Why am I not surprised that you didn't remember?" Kyoya said, smirking.

"Anyway," Haruhi interrupted, "this could be a problem. How could I repay my debt if I can't be a host?"

Kyoya's glasses flashed, an idea striking him.

"Haruhi, come here really quick."

"Okay?" She approached him.

He ducked down to her ear and whispered his thoughts to her.

"How would that help?" she muttered.

"Trust me. It will." His smirk widened, and everyone shuddered.

"Wait a second; where's Nekozawa?" Honey questioned.

"I'm still here. And Mr. Ootori- I'm certain that that plan of yours will work _splendidly_." another grin came upon the Black Magic Club's leader's face as he startled the eldest host.

"I'm sure it will."

They shared a smirk.

The twins and Tamaki looked very frightened.

Mori was still stone-faced.

Honey's eyes were watery from the scare Nekozawa gave him.

And Haruhi...

Haruhi was done.

Just done.

* * *

**OH MY GOD THAT WAS PAINFUL FOR ME TO WRITE. AND IT WAS SO SHORT, TOO!**

**OH DEAR GOD.**

**I'M SO SORRY.**

**LIKE, EXTREMELY SORRY. **

**DX**

**-_Jui-Imouto-Chan_**


End file.
